


Ornaments

by corneroffandom



Category: Ring of Honor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: Dalton Castle doesn't realize what he's said until it's almost too late.





	

"He will make an incredible ornament." Simple words, stupid, designed to get under Silas Young's skin, pay him back a bit for insulting Dalton, the Boys, their lifestyle. Dalton had barely meant anything by them except for revenge, so it's with some shock that he realizes later Brandon is barely looking at him. Brent seems ok, Brent always seems ok, but his brother barely hears Dalton when he speaks, moves sluggishly when Dalton asks for something, and all in all, it's a frustrating, tiring day.

"Was it something I said?" he asks jokingly when Brandon goes outside to do something, barely looking either of them in the eye. Brent looks uncomfortable and Dalton frowns, realizing that what he doesn't think is anything serious might actually, honestly be. "Brent? What is it?"

"You, uh. You said Silas would make a... what, an incredible ornament?" he struggles, frowning as Dalton ponders it a moment, nodding in recollection. "So, uh, basically means you think he and I are... just ornaments as well. Which, I understand what you mean, I'm ok with it, but it... made him feel... less, somehow. Like all you keep him around for is his looks, or somethin'." Brent looks awkward, scratching at his nose, and Dalton looks horrified.

"No, no, never!" he cries out, gripping Brent by the arms and staring at him pleadingly, eyes wide and desperate. "You know that, right? You both are my _Boys_ , it's not just... I mean, it's so much more than..."

Brent smiles. Rests his hands on Dalton's, leans forward and presses his forehead against his. "I know this already, Dalton. Tell _him._ "

Dalton nods, flutters his hands briefly, then stands up straight, kisses Brent quickly and rushes for the door. The grounds are huge, he worries he won't be able to find Brandon in amongst the trees and roaming peacocks, their cries distracting him for a moment, but he doesn't have to look too far- Brandon is sitting on the steps only a few feet from the door, picking at his piercing and watching one of the majestic birds trotting by the water fountain in the middle of the walk path. Dalton's shoulders immediately relax and he settles down next to the Boy, watching as well.

They sit quietly for awhile, Dalton trying to find the words... harder with Brandon than Brent, for sure. Brent always understands him, is more patient, confident in what they have. Brandon keeps more things inside, seems to anger easier because of it. Finally Dalton casts a glance over at him and clears his throat awkwardly. "Brandon..."

"Yes?"

He exhales. "I... understand why you're unhappy with me at the moment." Brandon says nothing and Dalton frowns, digging his fingers into his eyes before turning to face the Boy. "When I said... Silas would make an incredible ornament, it was not meant to be a slight against you or Brent. I was trying to insult him, get under his skin. _He_ would be an ornament showcasing how far I would go to defend my Boys. _You_ are far more important to me than any such meaningless bauble." He smoothly cups Brandon's face and encourages him to look into his eyes. "I feel comfortable with you and with Brent in a way I have never felt with anyone else. You both accept me, and appreciate me, and encourage me even when things are going poorly and I adore you both for it. Please... do not take my thoughtless comments personally, I definitely would never say such things about or to you."

Brandon waits until he talks himself out, a small smile twitching at his lips. Finally he nods, meeting Dalton's eyes. "I understand, Dalton," he says, and it's possibly the sweetest thing he's ever heard.

Brent joins them eventually and Dalton holds both Boys close, the three of them watching as the sun sets, the peacocks slowly quieting as night takes hold of the land.


End file.
